Anna's Diary
by Sir Ice
Summary: Anna decided to start to making a diary of her adventures so she can look back on the memories that she went through since she was 18 years old.
1. Wedding day

Anna's Pov

Today was going to be the best day of my life, my wedding day. I was still happy from when Kristoff did propose to me and put the most beautiful ring I have ever seen on my finger as I was crying tears of joy. The wedding was at 12pm on the dot and I had 4 hours to prepare myself.

I got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. Elsa was there ready for me to come running at her and then hugging her as tight as I can. I quickly ate my breakfast and continued to ignore Elsa saying I was going to make myself sick if I kept eating at the rate I was eating at. I did feel a bit sick but nothing was going to stop me from going to this wedding.

I saw Kristoff with Sven waiting for me at the gates. I ran over to him and when I was in range he lifted me up and spun me around and then kissed me. I gave a big smile just like his at the time and stared into his chocolate like eyes. He asked me if I would like to go for a quick work to the church to see if it was already for the wedding, I replied with a yes and we both went to the church to make sure everything was there and nothing was missing.

It was approaching 11am and I was in my room with some of the helpers putting my wedding dress on. It was a thin white dress with some patterns going around the waist of the dress. When I finally got it on they complimented me saying how beautiful I was in the dress, I smiled at myself in the mirror as one of the maids told me it was time for me to head to the church.

It was nearly time I was standing at the door ready to walk through the aisle. Olaf volunteered to be the one who walked me to the stage and he was really happy when I said yes. When it was time they opened the doors and everyone looked behind to see me as I started to walk the aisle. I was nervous as I ever was as I reached the end and stood in front of Kristoff with a big smile. It took a while but it finally came the priest finished and said the words I wanted to hear since the start, I looked at Kristoff and he looked at me and we kissed while everyone clapped.

That night was the wedding party and the ball room was packed. I was standing next to Kristoff while I was talking to Elsa about what will happen next. Only a few minutes later Kristoff grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor and straightened me up, I just smiled and started to dance with him. It was the most romantic dance I had ever had in my life.

When everyone left it was just me, Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf in the ball room chatting. We mainly talked about what me and Kristoff where going to do now that we were now married. I mentioned I wanted to have kids soon but Elsa and Kristoff said that it was too early for that I did frown but in my head I imagined what I would have if I was going to have a baby and what I would call it. Elsa tapped my shoulder asking if I was still there, I just replied that I was tired. Everyone agreed that it was getting late and we could all go to bed. Elsa said goodnight while Kristoff went outside to see how Sven was. I walked up to my room and got dressed and hopped in to bed. Kristoff came in and got dressed and went in to bed next to me. Kristoff kissed me and said goodnight I replied the same thing and went to sleep dreaming of what the future ahead would be for me.


	2. First Argument part 1

Anna's Pov

It's been one month since I got married to Kristoff and one the day of my wedding I made one promise that I would never break and it was to never have an argument with Kristoff ever in our married life that was until yesterday when we had our first argument.

It all started because I stated that he should take a few more days off from ice harvesting to spend time with me due to the fact that I felt lonely when he was never with me. Kristoff said that he can't and that I should stop asking as it was the tenth time I said it. I replied aggressively saying that he didn't care about me and that he was more in love with ice than me. Kristoff responded by shoving me on to the bed and saying that he should of married the ice then instead as it won't argue as much. I just paused sitting there on the side of my bed and it only took a few seconds for me to start growing tears in my eyes with some running down my face, finally saying that if that's true then take the ring and propose to who you love and then I took off my ring and threw it on the floor running out the door.

All I did was run to the castle gates ignoring Elsa who was trying to get my attention but I just kept running out the castle through the town and then into the woods. When I stopped running I just sat on the ground pulled my legs up and grabbed them putting me in to a ball while crying in to my knees thinking of what just happened.

It was nearly night time and I was just wondering the forest looking for somewhere I could sleep. I didn't want to go back to the castle for a while, I didn't want to go to the trolls and I didn't want to go to Elsa's castle as that would be the first place they would expect me to be at. However after searching for about an hour I found the most beautiful place I had ever seen.


	3. The Argument part 2

Anna's Pov

It was a clearing all I could see what flat grass and a river with some flowers and trees circling the clearing. I walked around checking the place out to see if it was the best place to sleep for the night. After looking I decided to stay and sleep at the clearing as it was beautiful and it was a very comfortable place. I walked up to the river to see what it was like and when I saw it, it was amazing. It was more amazing with the moon shining on it giving me the ability to see my reflection.

I felt like putting my feet in to the river so I took my shoes off sat on the edge of the river and slowly put them in. It was cold but I got used to it as the water flowed through my toes I gave a little sigh of relaxation. I then felt that it was necessary to clean myself so I took off my dress and the rest of my clothing and hopped in to the river and just stayed in there for a bit as I didn't have a source to use for soap. Once I finished I just got waited to dry off in the cold and then dressed myself up and then made a camp fire to keep me warm.

I was sitting next to the fire I made and looked at my right hand that used to have a ring on it. I started to tear up as I did miss Kristoff even if we did argue. Then I remembered what Elsa said to me once that even if you argue you can still love the person you argued with especially your husband. I was starting to yawn and felt that I should get some sleep so I rested my head on the group and slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up the fire was out and the sun was shining bright in the sky. I got up and then felt the need to find my way back home and see Elsa and Kristoff again seeing that they would be worried about me. After a few hours of walking I found the town and started to walk to the castle. Once I reached the gates the guards let me in and escorted me to Elsa who was in her room. I knocked on the door and in just a second the door opened and Elsa stood there saying loudly "what do you want!?" then realizing it was me. She started to cry and grabbed me and hugged me tighter than ever. She asked where I was and I said that I was at a clearing in the forest and described to her. She said that it was interesting but all she cared about was me being safe. I smiled then asked where Kristoff was. Elsa replied that he was at the stables with Sven. So I quickly ran to find him.

I was searching the stables looking for Kristoff and eventually found him with Sven sleeping with my ring in his hand. I stared for a while at Kristoff holding the ring and finally walked up to him and he then woke up with a shocked face and quickly got up to hug me. He basically said what Elsa said to me earlier. I smiled and that I missed him and then said sorry to him for the argument, he then smiled and said sorry to me then he quickly grabbed me pulled me closer and kissed me. It was the most romantic kiss after an argument that I ever had. When Kristoff pulled back he grabbed my hand and had my ring in his other hand he slid the ring back on to my hand and we then kissed again.

It was the most dramatic two days of my life but I am glad it was all settled and someday I will find the clearing once again if I ever get stressed or I am sad.


	4. An unexpected surprise

Anna's Pov

For two weeks I was vomiting day and night every day of the week and it was horrible. I would wake up In the middle of the night feeling sick and for about twenty minutes I would be laying down next to the toilet, waiting for my stomach to feel better so I can go back to sleep. Elsa and Kristoff were trying to figure out what was going on as they weren't getting sick. And while I was reading about reasons why you could be sick I realized what the reason was. I was pregnant! When I told Elsa and Kristoff they both jumped hectically around the castle excited. It had been 18 years since the last royal person was born and that was me and now that was all about to change.

16 weeks in to my pregnancy I noticed my belly starting to grow, I smiled and rubbed it softly and then when to show Elsa. Kristoff had to leave for a month on an ice expedition so I was left alone with Elsa to take of the baby. That was until Elsa had to leave to Corona to discuss trade and diplomatic things. I begged her to stay as I will be alone and will have to take care of the baby inside me and, I had to be queen while she was gone. Elsa said that it was only for one week and she will be back and that Gerda will help me. All I could do was accept the fact that I had to be queen and take care of the baby inside me at the same time.

Before Elsa left she gave me a special crown that had purple diamonds on it. She explained that when I had to be queen I could wear this crown as it was specially made for me like the one she was wearing. I managed a smile and thanked her as I put it on my head in my hair. And as Elsa left on the ship I waved and told her I will take good care of the kingdom.

That night I was sitting at the table eating dinner. Gerda was with me keeping me company as I had no one to talk to. I could have talked to the baby but it wouldn't reply to anything I would say to it even if I tried about a hundred times. Gerda was trying to cheer me up and was telling me that in a few weeks' time Kristoff and Elsa will be back in the castle to help you with your pregnancy. I thanked her for the chat and company as I decided to head to bed. I locked the door behind me and walked over to put my nightgown on. When I hopped in I knew I still had one person with me and that was the baby so I said goodnight and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up surprised I didn't have to vomit like the other times when I had to. I put my dress on and went down to get breakfast and after go for a walk to the market. Once I got to the market many greeted me with a hello or a good morning, the only difference was that I was being called Queen Anna instead of Princess Anna and it felt weird but they all complimented me and asked me a lot of questions about the baby. I managed to answer them all and then get back to doing what I was wanting to do.

The week had passed and Elsa returned to take back her positon of Queen. I was happier than ever not just to see Elsa safe but I didn't have to 1. Be queen 2. Take care of the baby by myself and 3. I wasn't alone. Elsa took me to the library were Elsa talked about her trip at Corona and how its monarch were very nice people. Then I told Elsa about everything that happened here and how it was very quiet and there wasn't much to do. Elsa was glad that everything was all right and I was happy to have someone to help me with the 17 week old baby in my stomach.

After a month had past Kristoff finally came home. When I heard him I ran straight to the courtyard to hug him and kiss him and show him my 20 week pregnant stomach witch had grown since Elsa got back from Corona. When I got to him it felt hard to hug him as my stomach was pushing me back. Kristoff looked down and noticed my stomach and then felt it saying to me that it has grown fast since he left. I just smiled and told him that it was getting heavy as well, Kristoff tried to lift me but I only just made it off the ground saying that I was heavy. I just grinned and kissed him on the cheek as we both walked in to the castle to talk about our stories.

I am now 28 weeks pregnant and still have a few months to go till I will be able to hold my baby in my hands instead of dragging it around in my stomach as it makes me walk more slow than I used to.


	5. Authors note

I just want to say thank you to the 500 people who have viewed the series Anna's diary. It may not seem special but to a writer to have attracted 500 people to see their story is very special. I want to say thanks to All-Kristanna for the advice it has really helped as well as my computer otherwise I wouldn't be able to make this series. So again thank you all for 500 views and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter of Anna's diary.

Remember if you want to keep updated follow me on Tumblr username is siricethecool but I like to be called Sir Ice.

-Sir Ice


	6. A mother and daughter day

Anna's Pov

When I found out I was pregnant I thought the whole process of giving birth was easy, it isn't. When I was in labor it was the most painful thing that ever happened to me. But it was all worth it at the end as I got to hold my first child witch was a girl. Me and Kristoff thought for a while on what her name will be and we eventually came up with Sophia. She was so cute and had blue eyes like me was very quiet to.

It's been 5 years since then and Sophia is now 5 years old. She has hair like mine blue eyes and even has some freckles across her face. Elsa says you look like twins but I said that Sophia will have a different hair style than mine. Kristoff said to me if I was thinking of having another but I said I will stick with the one for now.

Not much has happened since the birth of Sophia, it's mainly been festivals, parties and just nothing. Yesterday was different however as Sophia came up to me and asked if we could go to the mountains. I said no as it was dangerous for a 5 year old to go to the mountains by herself. She said I could take her but I said I wasn't really the best when it comes to mountains and especially with a child of her age. She started to tear up so I had to quickly think of something we could do before she started to cry. I then asked her if she would like to go to the market and get a few things. Sophia went from sad to happy and started tugging on me dress telling me to hurry up so we could go. I then smiled at her and grabbed her taking her to her room to put a going out dress on her. I chose a red one with a violet flower pattern on the bottom of the dress. Then I got my things and we left.

It wasn't really busy but Sophia was enjoying the walk. We went to a lot of shops including the chocolate one. We then went to the Jewelry shop to see what necklaces they had in store. I saw a necklace with an orange jewel on it when I was about to pick it out I felt my dress being tugged I looked down to see Sophia with a necklace in her hand she then held it up to show me. It had a red jewel on it and it was a gold chained necklace. She begged about 50 times and I said that she could have it, she beamed a very big smile and went up to the counter and waited for me to pay for it. The shop keeper complimented to me saying that I had such a nice daughter, I thanked him while I was paying for the necklaces.

When we got out of the shop Sophia said to me that she will put my necklace on me and I will put her necklace on her. I just smiled and gave her mine as she gave me hers. I had to kneel down for her to put it on me as well as put her one on her. I said to Sophia that it looked great on her she said the same to me about my necklace.

I then took Sophia to a park to play for a bit. When we got there Sophia quickly ran to the swing I told her to be careful she replied with a yes mum and kept running to the swing. I was on the bench reading a book I bought eating some of the chocolate I bought from the shops.

Since we got there a lot of other people came to take their children to the park. Some of the mothers came to me asking if the girl was mine and I always had a smile saying yes feeling proud to have a daughter. The mothers complimented to me saying that she was cute or lovely or even pretty, I always thanked them saying that she is a great daughter to have and I will never let her go.

It was starting to get dark so I got up picked up my things and went over to Sophia who was playing scotch-hop (Hop-scotch) with some other children. I told her that it was time to go she begged for 5 more minutes but I persuaded her by saying that she will miss out on her favorite dinner being pasta. Sophia quickly got up said goodbye to the other children and ran to me, I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

When we got to the castle I told Sophia to go to the dinner table and wait there for me to come back. She nodded and went off as I went to my room to put my things away. When I got to the dinner table or heard Elsa talking to Sophia asking on what she did and how her day was. When I got to the table Elsa turned to me and turned back to Sophia saying if she thanked me yet for the day. Then in under 5 seconds Sophia ran to me with her arms out I kneeled down and put my arms out and then we hugged while Sophia was continuously saying thank you to me. I laughed and told her that I was glad she enjoyed today.

Once we finished dinner and dessert I told Sophia it was time for bed and this time she nodded a yes while yawning. I giggled and said goodnight to Elsa and walked Sophia to her room. When we got to Sophia's room I took her dress off and necklace she objected to me taking her necklace off, I told her that I will put it up on her shelf but she wanted to wear it to bed, I just smiled and gave it back to her and said if you want to. I put on her nightgown and put her in to her bed. Sophia asked if I could read her a story but I said that I was tired and just when I said that Kristoff came in making Sophia jump out of bed and run to hug him. I just smiled at him while he was walking over to the side of Sophia's bed to put her back in to bed.

It took about 5 minutes to put Sophia to sleep but once she fell asleep me and Kristoff walked out together and closed the door quietly behind us. I then kissed Kristoff asking how his day was then he asked the same thing I just said me and Sophia had a great day.


	7. Sophia's first camping trip

Anna's Pov

I have learnt a lot about Sophia's personality and the part of her personality that stands out is her determination. She has been wanting one thing over the past month and she has been determined to do it, and that is to go to the mountains.

Me and Kristoff had a long chat about it one night about it as Sophia has been asking to go for a long time. We told her that she was too young and it was dangerous but we considered it and decided to go on a camping trip.

When we told Sophia the next day she went crazy! All she did was say thank you continuously and go hugging everyone in the castle telling them she was going on her first camping trip. And when she was finished telling everyone in the castle she ran back to me and Kristoff and gave us her biggest smile. Me and Kristoff smiled back and gave her a hug telling her we will leave tomorrow. Sophia then left to play outside with Olaf as me and Kristoff went to pack everything we needed for the trip.

The next morning I got up early to double check if we had everything packed. Once I checked everything I went to see if Sophia was awake and as I suspected she was packing her bag. I asked her what she was packing, she replied saying it was all her toys. I laughed a little going over to her saying we are only going for a night. Sophia frowned asking if she could take at least one, I looked at her as she gave me her pretty please look at me. I just shacked my head saying she could take one and only one, she smiled and took out all of her toys and left one. I looked to see what she chose and it was her teddy I gave her when she turned three. Sophia said it was her favorite since she was three and it was from me most importantly.

It was around 8am and we just finished breakfast and headed out to Kristoff's sled where Sven was waiting for us. Kristoff packed all of the bags as I lifted Sophia into the sled, I was about to hop in myself until I felt Kristoff's hands grab my waist and lifted me up into the sled. Sophia giggled and I just smiled at Kristoff thanking him for the help, he smiled back at me as he hoped in to the sled and told Sven to get going.

Half way through the trip Sophia fell asleep on my lap and I did see her shiver a bit so I grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her along with it being wrapped around my legs. I asked Kristoff how far we were from the camp sight he said around half an hour away, I just sighed and felt Kristoff's hand rub my back saying I should have a bit of a nap as well. I said that I didn't need to but he said It would look cute me and Sophia sleeping together, I just laughed silently and smiled at Kristoff and quite frankly I fell asleep a few minutes after still holding Sophia in my lap.

I was awoken by Sophia shaking me telling me to wake up saying we are at the camp sight. I slowly woke up to the sight of the tent set up logs circled around a fire and Kristoff feeding Sven. I got up and walked over to where Sophia was looking at the mountains in the distant. She told me how pretty it was from up on a mountain, I agreed with her wrapping my arm around her.

Sophia then asked what the castle was on the far mountain, I said to her that it was an ice castle made by Elsa. Sophia disagreed with me at first until she remembered me talking to her about the eternal winter. I never liked talking about it but I might as well tell her otherwise she would be bugging me and Elsa for a long time.

It was becoming night and Kristoff was preparing dinner for us. Sophia was sitting on my lap, I had a blanket around me and Sophia keeping us warm. After we all got marshmallows and started to roast them on the fire.

Sophia asked if I could tell a story to her, I gave a concerned look as I didn't know many stories as I always read stories from a book. Kristoff nudged me saying to make one up, I Sophia was patiently waiting for me to start telling her a story. It took me awhile to think of a story until I figured one out, I called it the marshmallow man. It was about a marshmallow man who was escaped from a fire and lived in a tent with a teddy. Sophia told me she loved it and then went to hug me, I smiled thanking her.

It was about the time when I figured we all should go to sleep. Sophia wanted to stay up but I said that she had to go to bed. Sophia nodded and I took her into the tent. Kristoff was already fast asleep with Sven outside of the tent. I set out a blanket for Sophia to sleep in but she wanted to sleep with me, she said she was scared so I agreed. Sophia jumped in happiness and as I laid down Sophia tucked into my arms saying goodnight to me, and I said goodnight back to her.

The next morning I hear the birds chirping a song as I slowly woke up. I realized Sophia wasn't in my arms I looked for her and saw her sleeping on the side of the tent, I quietly giggled as I suspected she has somehow rolled herself out of my arms and to the side of the tent.

I went outside to stretch and saw Kristoff still asleep with Sven. I figured this would be a good time to wash myself as I did smell a bit and there was a river nearby. So I walked over to the river took my clothes off and got in to the river and washed myself.

After a few minutes of got out and dried myself with a towel I brought so I didn't have to wait till I dried off and it would take forever. Once I got back Kristoff was making breakfast and Sophia was playing with her teddy. I smiled at both of them as Kristoff asked me where I was, I just said I went to wash myself.

After we finished eat breakfast Kristoff packed everything back into the sled ready for when we return to the castle. We ended up having a bit of extra time before we had to leave so me and Sophia went to go pick some flowers. I found a few mogop's (a Norwegian flower) and when I was about to stand up Sophia placed a molte (another Norwegian flower) in my hair I looked at Sophia with a smile. She said I looked beautiful with it on and I thanked her then grabbing her to give her a cuddle and believe me Sophia loved my cuddles.

Me and Sophia got back and got into the sled and then left for the castle. It took an hour to get back and Elsa and Olaf was waiting for us at the gates. When we stopped Sophia went over to Elsa to give her a hug and tell her what happened.

Then I got to talk to Elsa after Sophia got distracted by Olaf, I gave Elsa a hug and told her how our camping trip was. Elsa noticed the flower in my hair and asked who gave it to me. I told her Sophia gave it to me and Elsa looked at Sophia and smiled. Elsa then said that I may have the best daughter in the kingdom, I smiled saying that I will never let her go or let her be alone.


End file.
